Todo gracias a un chat
by Neikochii
Summary: Amu se encuentra en su cuarto con el ordenador, se va a desconectar pero encuentra una sala de chat donde conversa con un amable chico que dice tener 21 años ¿Se conocerán en persona? ¿Se enamorarán? Amuto!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo fic! Se me ocurrió un día que no podía conectarme a internet**

**porque el ordenador tenía un problema Espero que les guste:**

(Amu Pov)

Hola, soy Hinamori Amu. Tengo 16 años y voy a primero de bachiller :) Tengo el pelo rosa, liso y

muy largo, más o menos hasta el trasero, aunque casi nunca lo llevo suelto. Mis ojos son de un

color ámbar muy raro, mis amigos dicen que son bonitos pero a mi no me convencen. Tengo cuatro

charas llamadas Ran, Mikki, Suu y Dia.

Llegué a mi casa después de mis clases de canto que terminaban a las 5:30. Mis padres, como de

costumbre, estaban en no sé donde y no vendrían hasta pasado mañana. Me tendré que buscar la

vida pero de momento al ordenador. Subí las escaleras y me metí en mi habitación. Encendí el

ordenador y me puse a trastear en las páginas de moda y cosas de esa. A las 7:30 ya estaba harta

así que decidí apagarlo hasta que me encontré con una ventana que había olvidado cerrar. Creo

que de publicidad. Decía esto: _Chat Gratuito. De 15 a 25 Años. Sin necesidad de registrarse. _

_Únete._ No se por qué, pero pinché allí, me salió la página. Me puse un nombre extraño:

_Amu-Gatita16 _No sé por qué pero me gustó. Le di a la sala del chat. Allí me encontré a gente como

_Súper-Bombom15, ChicoWeno17, Laquesemola..._Cosas muy raras. En un momento me salieron

dos conversaciones:

**1)**

**ChicoWeno17 dice:**

_**Hola! ¿Tienes cam? ¿Estás buena?**_

**Amu-Gatita16 dice:**

_**No, no tengo cam por que mis padres me tienen aislada del mundo y no estoy buena por que **_

_**siempre voy comiendo. Además tengo la cara llena de granos. ¿Quieres quedar en mi casa **_

_**wapo? Te puedo hacer muuuchas cosas.**_

**ChicoWeno17 dice:**

_**Ehhh, mejor no. Me tengo que ir, adiós!**_

_**ChicoWeno17 se has desconectado del chat**_

Jajajajajaja que pringado! Jajajajajaja se lo tenía bien merecido. XD

**2)**

**Camniático dice:**

_**Hola.**_

**Amu-Gatita16 dice:**

_**Hola.**_

**Camniático dice:**

**¿**_**Eres una chica o un chico.**_

**Amu-Gatita16 dice:**

_**Un chico :)**_

**Camniático dice:**

_**No me interesas.**_

_**Camniático ha salido de la conversación.**_

Que porquería, estos son unos pervertidos.

-Amu-chan ¿Que es esto?-Preguntó Suu.

-Pues verás, es un chat para hablar con otras personas pero no merece la pena.-

-¿Por qué? ¿Que pasa?- Ahora Ran era la que hacía preguntas.-

-Aunque tienen mi edad, todos los chicos son unos inmaduros.-

-Amu-chan, puedes ver por otras edades. ¿Que chico sería más o menos maduro?- Día sabía más

que yo sobre los chats.

-¿Por que no, de veintiuno? Pueden ser agradables.-Mikki se ponía rumbo al descubrimiento pero

mejor le voy a hacer caso. A ver que pasa.

En el buscador de edades, le di a 21 y me salieron un par de chicas y unos cinco chicos. Miraba

por los nombres pero no me agradaban hasta que vi uno que acababa de iniciar sesión: _Black linx._

Ese nombre me gustó. Decidí probar suerte.

**(Ikuto Pov)**

Hola, mi nombre es Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Tengo 21 años y trabajo como violinista en el grupo de mi

hermana Tsukiyomi Utau. También estudio en el conservatorio nacional de música. Mis ojos son

azules zafiro al igual que mi pelo. Tengo un chara llamado Yoru.

Me conecté al chat que me había dicho mi hermana Utau. No tenía amigos ni siquiera compañeros

y ella decía que era muy solitario, así que me dijo "Bueno, por lo menos haz amigos en un chat"

No le suelo hacer caso, pero por una vez...

Inserté el nombre de mi transformación de personalidad y una contraseña tonta. Me metí en la edad

de 21 años. No veía nada que me llamara la atención e intenté desconectarme, pero al momento me

salió una conversación:

**Amu-Gatita16 dice:**

_**Hola :)**_

Amu-Gatita16...Un nombre un tanto bochornoso, pero se veía agradable así que decidí seguir con

la conversación.

**Black Linx dice:**

_**Hola.**_

**(Amu Pov)**

**¿**Y ahora que le digo? Nunca he sido muy conversadora y menos por internet. Pffff ¿Que hago?

¿Que hago? ¿Que hago? Sin darme cuenta, ese chico ya me había mandado otro mensaje:

**Black Linx dice:**

_**¿Que tal?**_

**Amu-Gatita16 dice:**

_**Mmmm...Bien ¿Y tu?**_

**Black Linx dice:**

_**Pues más o menos...¿Cómo te llamas?**_

¿Que cómo me llamo? ¿Por qué tan rápida esa pregunta? No estoy preparada para esto!

-Amu-chan, eso es algo muy normal de preguntar pero si no confías en el, díselo o que te diga él su

nombre antes.-Día tenía muuucha razón :)

**Amu-Gatita16 dice:**

_**Lo siento, no puedo decírtelo.**_

**Black Linx dice: **

**¿**_**Que pasa? ¿No confías en mi?**_

**Amu-Gatita16:**

_**Pues la verdad no mucho.**_

**Black Linx dice:**

_**Tranquila, si quieres te digo el mío antes: Me llamo Tsukiyomi Ikuto.**_

**Amu-Gatita16:**

_**Yo me llamo Amu, Hinamori Amu.**_

**Black Linx dice:**

_**Bonito nombre. Anda, pregúntame lo que quieras.**_

**Amu-Gatita16 dice:**

**¿**_**Vives aquí, en Tokyo?**_

**Black Linx dice:**

_**Si, por supuesto.**_

Ya era tarde y aunque mis padres no estuvieran, no me gustaba acostarme muy tarde o no cenar

y acostarme. Realmente quería seguir hablando con ese chico pero es mejor dejarlo así.

**Amu-Gatita16 dice:**

_**Lo siento Tsukiyomi-san pero me tengo que ir.**_

**Black Linx dice:**

_**Ah, vale, ningún problema, pero mejor llámame Ikuto.**_

**Amu-Gatita16 dice:**

_**Pues entonces dime Amu.**_

**Black Linx dice:**

_**Amu, ¿Mañana a la misma hora?**_

**Amu-Gatita16 dice:**

_**Por supuesto ;) Byee!**_

**Black Linx dice:**

_**Adiós, buenas noches, Amu.**_

_**Amu-Gatita16 se ha desconectado.**_

**(Ikuto Pov)**

Añadí el nick de Amu a mis favoritos. Así podría ver si está conectada. La verdad, me había

sentido muy bien, pues era la primera vez que veía o más bien con la primera que hablaba que sólo

se fijaba en mi forma de ser y no en mi apariencia. La verdad es que no me ve pero puede que sea

una chica interesante. TODAS morirían por que les preguntara su nombre y ella simplemente no

confiaba mucho en mi, pero lo he conseguido. Bueno, ya que no me interesa nada, me voy a cenar.

_**Black Linx se ha desconectado.**_

**HOLA!**

**No se por qué, pero me vino la inspiración al quedarme sin internet. Que sarcasmo ¬¬**

**Pero bueno, Se que es un poco corto ! Ainss, que de pervertidos hay en los chats :I Tsss, **

**da igual. ¿Se encontrarán algún día? ¿Se enamorarán? ¿Me dejarán reviews? Eso lo veremos **

**en el siguiente capítulo :)**

**CHAO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Amu Pov)**

Me desperté muy temprano, más bien a las 6:30. Vale que tenga que ir a bachiller, pero a las 7:10

vale. No pude dormir casi nada gracias a Ikuto-kun. No me gusta ese kun pero de momento se lo

dejo xD. Me puse mi uniforme que consistía en una camisa blanca con una chaqueta negra y una

falda gris. Hace tiempo que dejé al lado las cruces para ponerme gomas del pelo normales, pero

esta vez, tenía ganas de recordar viejos tiempo así que me recogí el pelo en dos trenzas con "X"

a cada lado. Guardé mi móvil en la mochila y me maquillé un poco para que no se me notaran las

ojeras, un poco de rímel y lista. Bajé a desayunar unos cereales y a las 7:00 ya me

encontraba intentando despertar a mis charas:

-Chicas, chicas...despertad...Chicas!-No se enteraban absolutamente de nada. Estaba intentando

abrir los huevos pero tampoco podía.-Dia, ¿Tu te vas a despertar? Anda, Hazlo por mi! Dia...-

-¿Que pasa, Amu-chan?-Dijo saliendo al fin del huevo.

-Gracias a Dios, pues nada que despierten ya, es tarde.-

-Amu-chan, sólo son las 7:05.-

-Si, ya, pero...-

-¿Tsukiyomi-san no te dejó dormir?-

-Pues, más o menos eso...Estuve pensando un poco en él...-

-¿Hoy te vas a conectar?-

-Lo intentaré, hoy tengo clases de teatro.-

-Pero son a las 3:30 y terminan a las 5:00-

-Pues si, pero le diré que ya mañana no, porque a Rima le va a parecer muy sospechoso que no

salga 2 días seguidos.-

Dia despertó a todas las charas y nos fuimos de casa, era muy temprano pero así podría visitar a

mi amiga Shizuko que estudiaba en el conservatorio. Llegué allí a las 7:30 justo cuando todos

entraban. Después de mucha gente me encontré a Shizuko y hablamos un par de minutos hasta que

sonó la campana. Ya me iba del conservatorio, cuando vi a un chico con un chara a su lado.

-Perdona.-Dije yo tímidamente, pues el chico se veía muy mayor.

-¿Mmm?-Respondió un sin ganas.-

-Ehh, nada, lo siento por retrasarte.-

Sin decir nada, se fue de donde yo me encontraba y llegó en un salto a su clase (Literalmente, pues

creo que tenía un cambio de personalidad de gato o algo así). Era ya un poco tarde y me fui a mi

instituto, allí me encontré a Rima que estaba medio adormilada. Me fui por detrás de ella y le soplé

al oído:

-Buh.-

-Ahhh! Amu! ¿Que haces aquí?-

-¿Que pasa? ¿No puedo llegar por una vez en mi vida temprano?-

-Seh, seh.-

-¿Esperas a alguien?-Mi cara se estaba volviendo pícara.

-¿Que dices? Sólo estoy matando el tiempo para las clases.-

-Ahhh, vale, vale.-

A las 8:00 entramos a clase y llegó la estúpida maestra de Biología, la que siempre intentaba

pillarme para mandarme directa al despacho. Tsss, maldita... Todas menos esa hora pasaron

volando y al poco tiempo sonó la campana dándonos a entender de que las clases habían acabado

por ese día. Salí justo a tiempo para llegar a mi casa, hacerme un bocadillo y llegar otra vez al

instituto para dar las clases de teatro. Cuando estaba en la puerta me crucé al mismo chico del

conservatorio, que seguramente, iba a su casa. Me miró de una manera muy extraña y me hizo una

señal para que fuera con él.

-Lo siento, no tengo tiempo, me tengo que ir ya.-

-No, espera.-

-¿Que? Me tengo que ir! A las 3:15 tengo que estar aquí!-

-Ah, pues a las tres te veo.-

-Tsss.-

Me fui corriendo sin despedirme del chico. Ahora que me fijo bien, es muy guapo, pero...de

momento, no tengo ganas de pensar ahora en esas cosas. Llegué a mi casa y en un momento me

preparé un bocadillo y me lo zampé. Otra vez al instituto. Esto es un no parar, pero siempre me

puedo encontrar con mis amigos. Gracias a Ran llegué a la puerta en un pis pás pero claro, allí me

encontré al chico ese otra vez. Era un pesado, no se que quería de mi ¬¬ Pfff.

-Dime ya que quieres.-

-Preguntarte una cosa.-

-Venga, aquí estoy.-

-¿Cómo te llamas?-

-¿Has estado esperándome todo este tiempo sólo para saber como me llamo?-

-Si.-

-Idiota.-

-Oye niña, no me digas eso.-

-¿Como que niña?-

-Me apuesto a que tienes 16 y yo tengo 21 jeee.-

-Déjame.-

-Amu!-Rima intervino en la conversación.

-¿Amu? ¿Te llamas Amu?-

-¿Algún problema?-

-No, ninguno.-

-¿Bueno, pues me dices tu nombre?-

-No, Amu. No hay tiempo. Nikaidou-sensei nos está esperando.-

-Pues nada. Adiós, idiota.-

-Adiós...Amu.

La tarde pasó volando. Ese maldito destino quería que fuera la hora justa para hablar con Ikuto.

Llegué a mi casa metida en mis pensamientos y por eso tardé más.

No tenía ganas de nada y me estiré en mi cama. Creo que me dormí un rato pues ya eran las 7:45

encendí el ordenador, me conecté al chat y allí estaba Ikuto:

**Black Linx dice:**

_**Hola **_

**Amu-Gatita16 dice:**

_**Hola -_-**_

**Black Linx dice:**

_**Has tardado mucho. Me tenías preocupado.**_

**Amu-Gatita16:**

_**¿Y por qué?**_

**Black Linx dice:**

_**Por nada.**_

**Amu-Gatita16 dice:**

_**¿Y enserio estabas preocupado por mi?**_

**Black Linx dice:**

_**Que Si.**_

**Amu-Gatita16 dice:**

_**Eres un poco raro lo sabías?**_

**Black Linx dice:**

_**Si, pero no me pasa nada por ser raro ¿Acaso tu no eres rara?**_

**Amu-Gatita16 dice:**

_**Sólo un poco, bueno, si.**_

**Black Linx dice:**

_**¿Tu tienes charas?**_

**Amu-Gatita16 dice:**

_**Cuatro ¿Y como sabes lo de los charas?**_

**Black Linx dice:**

_**No lo sé, lo pregunto. Es que yo tengo uno.**_

**Amu-Gatita16 dice:**

_**Ahh, pero ¿Y si te tacharan de loco por decir cosas raras por los chats? No todos tienen charas.**_

**Black Linx dice:**

_**Jeee, es muy fácil, digo "Ejem, me he equivocado, quise decir cámara. Así me toman como un**_

_**pervertido y salen de la conversación, pero en realidad, no le he preguntado a nadie más sobre**_

_**esta tema.**_

**Amu-Gatita16 dice:**

_**¿Por qué?**_

**Black Linx dice:**

_**Por qué eres la única con la que he hablado hasta ahora.**_

**Amu-Gatita16 dice:**

**¿**_**En serio? O.O Un honor xD Tu exactamente no eres el primero con quien chateo pero si el**_

_**primero que me agradó :)**_

**Black Linx dice:**

_**Amu, desde ayer estoy pensando una cosa. Puede que te parezca raro y todo eso pero quiero **_

_**verte.**_

**Amu-Gatita16 dice:**

_**Por cam?**_

**Black Linx dice:**

_**En realidad, prefiero en persona. ¿Podríamos quedar?**_

Hay Madre del amor hermoso! ¿Que le digo? ¿Que si? ¿Y si sólo es un pervertido? ¿Le digo que

no? Parece amable, aunque simplemente, lo puede aparentar...Pero tiene un chara...Las personas

que tienen charas son buenas. Me encontraba pensando y no me di cuenta de que las chicas me

habían jugado una buena.

**Amu-Gatita16 dice:**

_**Si =D**_

-¿Que estáis haciendo?-Pregunté indignada, aunque ya sabía lo que estaban tramando.-

-Nada, sólo le hemos dicho que podéis quedar.-

-Pero haciéndoos pasar por mi ¬¬U-

-Nah, si eso lo sabemos.-

**Black Linx dice:**

_**¿Que te parece mañana?**_

**Amu-Gatita16 dice:**

_**Imposible. Tengo clases de coro **_

**Black Linx dice:**

_**¿Y el viernes? **_

**Amu-Gatita16 dice:**

_**Pues el viernes entonces ¿5:00 en la puerta del conservatorio nacional?**_

**Black Linx dice:**

_**Estupendo. Pues nos vemos el viernes.**_

**Amu-Gatita16 dice:**

_**Adiós! Ah, no me podré conectar mañana :( Vienen mis padres y tengo cosas que hacer.**_

**Black Linx dice:**

_**Tsk, te extrañaré pero bueno...Adiós.**_

_**Black Linx y Amu-Gatita16 se han desconectado.**_

Por dios por dios por dios! ¿Viernes? ¿Y que hago? Tiene 21 años! Y yo soy una niñata de 16.

Seguro que no le caigo bien...Bueno, mejor me duermo y espero a mañana. Ya me calmaré un

poco y pensaré en qué ponerme.

**(Ikuto Pov)**

Si! Lo he conseguido. En poco la voy a conocer en persona. Nos es que esté emocionado pero por

lo menos voy a tener una amiga que puede que me ayude a espantar a tantas chicas. Estoy

cansado de tantas chicas tontas que van detrás de mi pidiéndome mi número. Bueno, da igual, de

momento, tengo que esperar hasta el viernes.

**HOLA!**

**Muahaha! Encuentro inesperado gracias a the charas! xD. Aquí está el segundo capítulo más**

**largo! No me dio tiempo a subirlo antes por mis adoradas depresiones de un día xD Y mi **

**madre me ha quitado el móvil por un exceso de Blah blah blah, los deberes, las tardes por **

**ahí, me están dejando sólo una hora en mi queridísimo ordenador Bueno, cosas así.**

**En el siguiente capítulo no va a haber conversaciones de chat, a lo mejor aparece Ikuto pero**

**en persona e igual que en este capítulo.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**Mayu-chan: Me ha encantado el review pero como te dije, no me salía y lo tuve que mirar en**

**otro ordenador :)**

**Sabii-chan: "Por nuestro deseo de libertad" no es bueno, al igual que mis otros fics. Sólo son**

**el fruto de mi aburrimiento constante (La verdad, iba a llamar a este fic "Lo que hace el**

**aburrimiento" pero lo vi un poco raro :D) Pero si a ti te está gustando el otro, seguro que este**

**te gusta x)**

**Amarii-Butterfly-chan: Mmmm ¿David? Yo también quiero uno! Nah, pero no el tuyo si no**

**el mío xD Que coincidencia!. Gracias por el review :)**

**Amu Cross: Sip, yo a veces hago eso. Casi siempre pongo costumbres mías o grupos que me **

**gustan o incluso mis actividades (Coro y teatro. Por ejemplo, en este cap sale lo de teatro, yo**

**tengo que estar en mi colegio a las 3:30 no como x9) Bueno y sobre los pervertidos, hay en**

**todos los lados. Ayer justo, iba con una amiga mía y le pregunté a un chaval que conozco, que**

**cuanto medía. Y va y me dice: Tsss, unos 15 cm más o menos ¿Crees que es normal? Yo no **

**º/º**


	3. Chapter 3

Me desperté sobre las 6:45 y mis padres ya habían llegado ¿Cómo lo sabía? Bueno...sólo hace falta

una palabra para definirlo todo: Escándalo. A esta hora, con mis padres en casa, era normal

escuchar canciones de Ami, gritos de mi padre, felicitaciones a toda voz por parte de mamá...un

barullo de muerte. Rápidamente me vestí y me peiné, no tenía tiempo que perder y con mis padres

eso era mmm... Imposible. Bajé , di los buenos días mientras era achuchada y aplastada por mis

padres y mi hermana.

-Ya, por favor, llego tarde!-

-Cool & Spicy, demo...Ejem, son las siete y cinco, tampoco es para tanto...¬¬-

-Bueno...tardo mucho en desayunar je je je je- Soy tonta

-Amu, ¿Tienes algún plan?-

-¿Que quieres decir?-

-Que si vas a comer con Rima o Yaya.-

-Ah, no.-

-Pues ven a casa casa directamente que te tengo que dar una cosa.-

-Hai! Upss, ya es tarde.-

-Si, anda, vete.-

-AMI!-Mi padre no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo.-

-Era broma! Ji ji ji-Puso carita de niña angelical y mi padre comenzó a llorar de alegría. Pero yo

sabía que Ami lo estaba diciendo en serio. Aunque sólo tiene 8 años, me odia por que siempre me

ve con chicos y dice que ella también quiere uno, vaya motivos...¬¬

Salí de casa como alma que lleva el diablo y cambié de personalidad con Dia. Si, he descubierto

que con Dia no corro más pero que voy con tranquilidad y un poco más calmada que eso me

ayuda a no caerme y así no pierdo tiempo je je. Con eso y que más o menos soy rápida, llego a

tiempo. Estaba ya en la puerta y todavía faltaban unos 10 minutos así que me senté en un banco

de por allí. Fatal error. Frente a mi banco, estaba el chico pesado de ayer sonriéndome de la forma

más sexy que había visto en mi vida. Cerré los ojos, suspiré resignada y miré otra vez el banco que

ya se encontraba vacío.

-Vaya que si es idiota.-

-Si, claro, pero te gusto ¿No?-Aquel chico me susurró en el oído dando lugar a un escalofrío por

mi parte. No lo quería mirar para que no notara mi rubor, así que empleé mi tono más borde y más

serio que podía en ese momento:

-Nah, déjame en paz. Llego tarde ¿Vale? ¿Podrías pasar de mi?-

-Tsss ¿Que pasa? ¿Estás mal? ¿Te duele algo?-¿Se estaba preocupando por mi? Por dios..mejor ser

buena con este chaval porque se le va la pinza.

-No, tranquilo. Me tengo que ir a clase. Hasta luego.-Intenté correr pero él me tenía agarrada de la

muñeca.

-Espera, Amu. ¿Luego tienes algo que hacer?-

-Si, hoy tengo toda la tarde ocupada.-

-Ah...-

-Y mañana también-

-Ya...yo mañana estoy ocupado...-Su tono parecía triste. Me di la vuelta y le sonreí.

-Pues nos vemos otro día...emm...-

-Ikuto.-

-Ah, vale. Nos vemos otro día Ikuto-sempai.-

Me alejé corriendo de allí ¿Puede ser que ese sea Ikuto? ¿El Ikuto con el que hablo en el chat?

No puede ser, hay muchos Ikutos en Japón y también en Tokyo. De momento no me ha dicho su

apellido. Puede ser Sakurai Ikuto, emm, Nakamura Ikuto, Yoshito Ikuto... Hostias, ya se me hace

tarde. Llegué a clase justo a tiempo. Todavía no estaba el profesor de literatura y me puse a hablar

con Rima, que realmente parecía enfadada:

-Amu! ¿Donde estabas?-

-Emm, en la puerta, es que me caí por que iba corriendo como una desesperada.-

-Siempre te pasa eso, normal que tengas tantos moratones.-

-Si, si.-

-Bueno, todos a su sitio, abrid el libro por la página 64.- El profesor de matemáticas ya había

llegado y tenía una cara que para que explicar. Toda la hora de mates y de lo que quedaba de clases

me las pasé fastidiando a Kuukai que iba a mi lado, hablando con Rima, que se sentaba delante de

mí, tirándole papeles a Nagi, que también se sentaba al lado de Rima...**(N/A: Es más o menos lo **

**que hago yo con mis amigos que se sientan tal y como he escrito, siempre fastidio a mi**

**querido Nolo (No penséis mal) y casi siempre estoy de charla con Marikilla...) **

Llegó la hora de irnos y yo fui la primera que salió pitando, casi me mato al bajar las escaleras

como Miry-chan cuando le regalan una Coca Cola o le enseñan un foto de Kurt Cobain

**(N/A: Si, una Coca Cola fresquita es lo mejor en verano o invierno o primavera o en otoño...**

**más bien siempre, y si además estoy viendo una foto de mi queridísimo Kurt, estoy en la **

**gloria! Bah, simplemente me pareció gracioso porque mis actos son exagerados...Pues sigo)**

Salí a la puerta pero allí me encontré otra vez a Ikuto, pfff, es el chico más pesado que he visto en

mi vida Joder, ¿No tiene veintiún años? Seguro que tiene mejores cosas que hacer que molestarme.

Bueno...a lo mejor ha venido por su hermana o hermano si es que tiene...

-Hola otra vez, Amu.-

-Mmmm, ¿Que quieres esta vez?-

-Saludarte.-

-Ikuto, gracias pero no tengo tiempo.-

-Vale, yo sólo quería verte otra vez más.-

-Ahh, bueno pues hasta luego.-

-Oye, espera un momento.-

-¿Mmm?-

-Quieres venir luego a tomar un refresco conmigo?-

-Hoy estoy ocupada, pero ¿A que hora más o menos?-

-A las 5:00, no tengo otro rato libre.-

-No puedo, tengo coro a esa hora.-

-Ah, pues...Hasta mañana...-Su voz parecía triste ¿Tendría ganas de ir a tomar algo conmigo de

verdad? Me cae bien...más o menos...

Llegué a mi casa en un salto y allí me encontré a mi madre que me esperaba eufórica y con algo

detrás de su espalda.

-Hola!-Le grité desde atrás.

-Ah, estás aquí, toma.- Me tendió un regalo envuelto.-

-¿Y esto?-

-Nah, quise hacerte un regalo, como siempre estás sola porque nos vamos, te he querido

recompensar :)-

-Ah, vale.- Lo abrí sin ganas, Ikuto me había dejado muy extrañada, pero bueno...Cuando lo vi, me

quedé alucinada. Era un vestido negro y burdeos con encaje en la falda. No era muy largo pero

tampoco súper corto. Mi madre ya casi estaba dando saltitos porque sabía cuando me gustaba una

cosa ya que me quedaba babeando (Fea costumbre desde pequeña ¬¬)

-Te lo puedes ir a probar si quieres.-

-Vale, vale, vale, vale, vale! Yay!-Bueno...A decir verdad, estaba encantada con el vestido y sería

perfecto para la "Cita" con Ikuto. Hostias! Es verdad! Que la cita es mañana! Hay mamá, me has

salvado la vida -Ah, que mañana tengo cosas que hacer por la tarde y no tengo ganas de

comer.-

-Amu, tienes que comer.-

-Mooo! Es que me he tomado un helado en el recreo ejem...-Vaya que excusa para no comer.

-Tssss, vale. Pero sólo por hoy.-

-Gracias, me voy a mi cuarto.- Subí las escaleras y me encerré en mi cuarto para probarme el

vestido (Que no es por fardar pero me quedaba muy bien x9) Decidido! Mañana me pondré esto.

Pero mejor voy a dormir un rato, que esta tarde va a ser cansada. **(Riing Riing Después de 1 hora)**

Ejem, odio admitirlo pero...Me he quedado dormida. Ah si, ahora estoy corriendo para llegar con

un retraso sólo de media hora al coro. ¿Por qué no me despertaron?

-Buenas tardes, siento llegar tarde.-

-Humm, no importa, Hinamori.- Me senté al lado de Rima que también iba al coro y al lado de

Kuukai, que ya se aburría allí y quería quitarse para dedicarse al fútbol.- **(N/A: En mi caso más o**

**menos lo mismo pero en vez de fútbol, teatro) **Terminamos el coro en un momento, pues las

idiotas gritonas no nos dejaban ensayar y hartaron al profesor.

(En la puerta)

-Hey, Amu ¿Hoy sales no?-

-Si, si.-

-Ah, yo también.-Kuukai se nos unió.-

-Pues vámonos ya.-

Con mis amigos, todos mis problemas se arreglaban, pero justo hoy, estoy más triste que nunca:

Me ha dolido ver la cara de Ikuto ¿Será que me estoy enamorando de él? Y si me estoy

enamorando de él ¿Qué pasa con el otro Ikuto? Mañana no podré ni mirarle a los ojos...Soy

estúpida...

**(Ikuto Pov)**

Si...Definitivamente, mañana será el día en el que veré a Amu sólo para mi. Ya se que es la del

instituto de al lado del conservatorio, se que puede que me odie y todo eso pero mañana voy a

salir con ella y nada ni nadie me lo va a estropear.

-Ikuto...¿Has encontrado a quién querías?-Esa voz proveniente del marco de mi puerta me distrajo.

-Si, Utau...-

**HOLA!**

**Primero y principal: GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN**

**GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!**

**Todo ha sido mi culpa. No he tenido tiempo y el otro fic se ha quedado atrás pero es que**

**la inspiración se me vaa! No puedo remediarlo lo siento! Pero aquí traje este cap de **

**recompensa. Ya veré cuando subo el otro. Pues bueno que gracias por sus reviews a:**

**Tsukiyomi Yuki: No eres rara. Yo tampoco me suelo meter en chats pero una vez me dio por**

**hacer una de mis trastadas con mis amigas y nos metimos en uno de adolescentes diciendo **

**que teníamos 58 años y que sabíamos donde vivían todos (Aparte de que teníamos muchos **

**cuchillos de carnicero afilados -_-U Lo que se nos ocurre no es muy normal)**

**Joselyn21: Si...es lo que suele pasar con los pervertidos esos que me entran ganas de**

**matarlos a todos! Pffff, ya me calmo. Yo me los imagino todo el día encerrados en su **

**habitación conectados al chat e intentando pillar a una tonta que se muestre por cam puajj!**

**Que asco.**

**Mayu chan: Si...pero yo sobre todo en el BoomBang, un chat de muñecos. Allí nos reunimos el**

**clan gumarra y vamos por ahí fastidiando a los que nos fastidian xD**

**Amarii-Butterfly-chan: Buenooo...ejem...media naranja...no se puede decir...vale, somos **

**iguales en carácter pero nos odiamos (Aunque me han dicho que le gusto ¬¬) Y sobre ex **

**AnAkE (Marina) (UzUmAkI ahora) Pues la perversión no la he sacado de ella. Iba de **

**nacimiento, ella me ha ayudado un poco juas juas. Beso también para tii!**

**LuNaR19: Aquí tienes más xD**

**: Hay...Pues todavía tendrás que esperar muahahahaah! Nooo, tampoco soy tan**

**mala..**

**CHAO!**


	4. Chapter 4

Me desperté tarde, pero no me importaba. No iba a ir al instituto...Me sentía mal y con fiebre...

además de lo de Ikuto...¿Se preocupará por mi? No importa. Bajé al salón como pude y me

encontré a mi madre en la cocina, preparando mi desayuno para llevármelo...Creo que también

estaba preparando el almuerzo..eran las 1 p.m.

-Amu, ¿Qué haces levantada? Ve a tu cama, estás mala.-

-No, mamá. No estoy mala, estoy bien...-

-Te he dicho que no. Toda la mañana vas a estar descansando.-

-Pero he quedado por la tarde.-

-Bueno...por la tarde podrás salir pero si te pones mejor, tómate esta pastilla y verás que la fiebre

se te baja...-

-Si, gracias...-

Me tomé la pastilla acompañada de unas tostadas, pues tenía que comer algo. Decidí darme un

baño, el vapor me ayudaría mucho. Cogí la ropa que me iba a poner, algo sencillo, y me metí en

el baño. Casi siempre tengo la costumbre de llevarme el móvil a escuchar música y casi por inercia

lo dejé al lado del lavabo, claro, si poner nada, la cabeza me dolía demasiado...Me llevé como una

media hora relajada hasta que **Riiing Riiing (N/A: Tengo bajo presupuesto en este fic, el tono del**

**móvil es el normal y pordiosero de toda la vida )**

Lo cogí como pude y me marcaba un número que no estaba en la agenda. Aún así, contesté:

_-Hinamori Amu ¿Diga?-_

_-Hola, Amu...-_

_-Ehhhh ¿Quién eres?-_

_-Ah, es verdad. Soy Ikuto.-_

_-Mmmm, hola Ikuto...(5...4...3...2...1...!) ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?-_

_-Ah, si. Tu amiga Rima me lo dio. Le dije que era un amigo tuyo de la infancia y que estaba_

_preocupado por ti jeee.-_

_-Hasta cuando estoy enferma me molestas...-_

_-¿Qué?¿Estás enferma?¿Te encuentras bien?-_

_-SI, si...Creo que te preocupas demasiado ^^_U

-_No...Ah, esta tarde tengo que pasar por tu casa ¿Te apetece que te lleve los deberes?-_

_-No. No pienso hacer los deberes hoy porque tengo cosas que hacer y un chico de 21 en la puerta_

_de mi casa, con los deberes no le va a gustar mucho a mi padre.-_

_-Si, me lo imaginaba.-_

_-Bueno, ¿Y tu esta tarde tienes algún plan?-_

_-Si...voy a quedar con una chica.-_Glups...Mi corazón...creo que estalló...creo...¿Una chica? Si...

es lo más normal, seguro que es una belleza. Soy tonta por pensar que Ikuto se fijaría en mi...Bueno

pues se la voy a jugar.-_¿Y tu?_

_-Pues yo voy a quedar con un chico y ahora mismo no tengo más tiempo que me estoy bañando..._

_Adiós.-_

_-Eh, vale. Adiós.- _

**(Ikuto Pov)**

Amu...que ingenua eres...Se que le había dolido, pues NADIE se resiste al gran TSUKIYOMI

IKUTO! (**N/A: Eso lo sabemos!) ** Pero esta tarde se va a llevar una sorpresita. Vaya por dios, justo

la llamé cuando se estaba bañando...Soy un mujeriego de los buenos

-Ikuto, deja de fantasear.-

-Utau, deja de darme órdenes, eres molesta...-

-Si...pero necesito que tengas una novia.-

-De momento no me interesan esas cosas.-

-Ya...¿Cómo está Hinamori Amu?- En mi cara se formó una pequeña mueca disimulada a duras

penas.

-Y tu cómo sabes eso...-

-Nah, está en la clase A y es mi compañera de laboratorio...Últimamente se pasa todo el día

escribiendo "Ikuto" en el cuaderno, mirando por la ventana y suspirando. Además el otro día le

pedí que me enseñara su último dibujo de la clase de arte que consistía en dibujar a una persona

que nos resultara agradable y fíjate por donde, te dibujó a ti...-

-Es sólo una amiga.-

-Ya...pues espero que esa amiga tuya sea mi cuñada.-

-¿Pero para que demonios quieres que tenga una novia?-Estaba muy enfadado y Utau tenía una

expresión ausente que en un momento cambió a una sonrisa tonta y triunfal mientras sacaba un

par de álbumes de fotos de cuando éramos pequeños de no sé donde y un par de revistas de moda.

-Pues para hablar de cosas de chicas y para enseñarle tus fotos, para hablar de ti, para muchas cosas

porque me aburro cuando no estoy de gira y tu con ese semblante serio no me aportas alegría!-

Debía de admitirlo. A veces Utau daba miedo pero otras veces me resultaba la chiquilla más

infantil y caprichosa del mundo..

**(Amu Pov)**

El tiempo corría rápidamente, la primera vez en mi vida que casi no me enteraba de la mañana...

Aunque...La verdad es que me he tirado toda la mañana durmiendo...Ya eran las tres de la tarde y

me encontraba comiendo en mi cama. La fiebre se me había bajado mucho pero no tenía ganas de

moverme y mi madre lo comprendió. Le dije que hoy me iba a poner el vestido y se alegró mucho

pero luego me miró seriamente y me dijo:

-¿Con quien vas a salir?-

-Ehhh, con nadie mamá...vamos a una fiesta que va a dar Rima en el Royal Garden como antiguos

guardianes y todo eso...-

-Ahhh, vale.-

-Si..bueno...voy a echarme un rato.-

-Vale, te dejo aquí...- Salió por la puerta originando un suspiro de mi parte. Joder, me había

librado de una buena. Cogí otra vez el móvil (Menuda la factura que me va a venir.) y llamé a Rima

_-¿Cómo te va?-_

_-Ah, si, muy bien. Mira Rima, ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?-_

_-¿Mmm? Dime.-_

_-Pues que si mi madre te pregunta algo sobre esta tarde tu le dices que has hecho una fiesta en_

_el Royal ¿Ok?-_

_-Siii, vale...espera un momento ¿Para qué?-_

_-No tengo tiempo de decírtelo, luego te recompensaré.-_

_-Vale, hasta luego.-_

_-Adiós.-_

Segunda fase: Completada.

Ahora toca arreglarse. Já...Ikuto...vete preparado...Me duché, esta vez una ducha para librarme del

asqueroso sudor, tardé como unos 20 minutos en dejar mi pelo realmente perfecto. Me sequé y me

puse un sujetador sin tirantes pues el vestido tenía escote dama de honor y unas bragas negras.

Me puse el vestido con cuidado de no fastidiarlo porque la tela era muy fina y unas botas negras

llenas de hebillas y cordones. Me recogí el pelo en un moño que adorné con un broche de cruz. Me

colgué el bolso y salí. La verdad, hoy todo estaba pasando muy rápido. Ya eran las 5:15...

Iba paseando tranquilamente, no tenía ganas de verle la cara a Ikuto...yo ya estaba enamorada...

Llegué a la puerta, justo donde quedamos y me encontré a quien menos me quería encontrar. Ikuto

estaba ahí parado, seguramente esperando a su novia...Me vio y me sonrió.

-Hola, Amu...-

-No tengo ganas de hablar por favor.-

-Vale...si me permites un cumplido estás muy guapa.-

-Mmm, gracias.-

-¿Nos vamos ya?-

-¿Que dices?-

-Que si nos vamos.-

-¿Tu no ibas a quedar con una chica?-

-Si, pero ya ha llegado.- Miré a mi espalda pero no encontré a nadie.-No mires atrás porque no

hay nadie.-

-¿Entonces?-Me tendió la mano pero tipo caballero...eso no le iba mucho ¬¬

-Soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto, encantado de verte MI querida Hinamori Amu.-Dicho esto, me besó la mano

provocando un rubor de mi parte.-

-Espera un minuto...¿Tu eres Tsukiyomi Ikuto, con quien hablo por chat?-

-Si, el mismo.-

**HOLA!**

**¿Cuánto tiempo ehhh? Os echaba de menos ;) Veréis, no tenía casi tiempo, demasiados **

**deberes, sueño, flojera...lo de siempre...pero claro...por lo menos traigo los caps, no a tiempo**

**pero más o menos largos no? Si, si. Bueno, muchas gracias por vuestros reviews:**

**: Pues mira, aquí más pero hasta el próximo no hay nada que rascar xD**

**Mayu-Chan: Jummm si x9**

**Sabii-chan: Bueno...de ver la cara no mucho pero imaginártela si puedes xDD debería de **

**haber puesto una descripción pero lo dejo a la imaginación de todas, aunque para poner un**

**ejemplo, más o menos así OoO, luego así OoO? Y después así O/ / / /O Si, más o menos xDD**

**Mery Hitachiin Souma: Pues ese es un motivo para demandarlo xD si le pides pasta y no te la**

**da, luego le haces pagar una fianza de 1.000, también sirve la frase "Triste es pedir pero más**

**triste es robar a que si? A mi madre, le da pena" xDDD Ese Perchita es un máquina.**

**LuNar19: Ya...bueno...en realidad Ikuto es Ikuto xD que lío estoy haciendo jijiji.**

**: Jumm, si. Al tuenti...pff estoy muy liada y la niña esa ha estado **

**molestando más que mi primo y mira que eso es difícil...La foto de la muerte es miaaaaa!**

**Tsukiyomi Yuki: Aunque te atrases en actualizar, las historias son alucinantes, te admiro! **

**Pero de momento me conformo con mi imaginación robada por la tele ;P**

**Joselyn21: Si...molestar es lo más divertido que hay en la vida (a parte de ver las caras de**

**estreñidos de tus amigos cuando les duele la cabeza xD no se por qué digo esto, simplemente**

**me he acordado de Pablo xD pobrecín, ha estado toda la mañana pocho.) Pues ya me he ido**

**del tema :P Hay por dios, me cuesta acostumbrarme a que tengo vida propia, antes estaba **

**todo el verano aquí escribiendo. Pero seguiré adelante como que me llamo_**

**creo que ya sabéis como me llamo así que dejo k la flojera se apodere de mi xD pues nada...**

**Muchos besos a todas!**

**CHAO!**


End file.
